Hypocrite Frost (OS)
by UneCerise
Summary: "Hakuren manque de force brute. Il leur faudrait un joueur fort, Someoka serait parfait pour ce rôle." Suite au choix du Comité de Renforcement, Someoka part pour Hakuren, l'école du froid. L'atmosphère est gelée et Someoka devra tant bien que mal s'habituer aux sourires -qu'il juge hypocrites- du capitaine et aux remarques néfastes du frère cadet. /Ares timeline/


**Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven ! Bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaira :)**

* * *

 _ **Hypocrite Frost (OS)**_

L'atmosphère était gelée, sa valise dérapant dans la neige. Des flocons tombant à tout rompre du ciel.

Il était sans aucun doute arrivé à Hakuren, école se trouvant dans Hokkaido. Le garçon était actuellement entrain de traverser le terrain de l'école. Il soupira et leva la tête, un grognement sortit encore une fois de sa bouche, une cinquantaine de marches lui faisaient face.

Pourquoi diable cette école se trouvait telle en hauteur ! Pourquoi il n'aurait pas pu faire comme Raimon et mettre le terrain juste devant ! Non, le terrain et l'école n'étaient absolument pas au même endroit !

Il attrapa sa valise et la porta, montant chaque marche. Son nez devait être rouge et il détestait cela.

Pour tout dire, Someoka ne supportait pas grand-chose.

Après avoir monté l'infinité de marches, il fixa le truc qui se trouvait au milieu des bâtiments du collège. Enfin, "truc" n'était pas vraiment adapté, il s'avança donc vers l'espèce de cercle, il comprit alors que c'était une patinoire. Il fronça les sourcils, quelle idée débile ! Pourquoi la patinoire ne se trouverait pas à la place du terrain de foot ?!

Il entendit alors la porte du bâtiment principal s'ouvrir et un homme embonpoint apparaitre.

"Someoka Ryuugo ?

-C'est bien moi."

Le garçon fit rapidement glisser sa valise et se déplaça vers le gros bonhomme.

"Je suis Shiratoya Kanbei, le coach de l'équipe d'Hakuren." Sa voix était joviale et il semblait heureux d'enfin voir un des attaquants du fameux Raimon. "Bien mon garçon, le voyage a dû être éprouvant."

Pour être éprouvant il l'était, Someoka était plus que fatigué et rêvait juste de s'effondrer dans un lit. Pour commencer, il avait dû prendre le bus avec cette énorme valise pour ensuite prendre l'avion. Après cela il avait dû faire de l'auto-stop pour enfin être déposé au Pic du Nord. De là, il avait simplement marché -trop longtemps à son goût-.

"Les joueurs de ta nouvelle équipe sont à l'intérieur, ils sont tous impatients de te voir haha !"

Le coach Kanbei ouvrit la porte et se proposa pour porter la valise du garçon, proposition qu'il refusa, pas question de donner l'impression d'être fatigué! Ils se déplacèrent tous les deux dans les couloirs quand une jeune fille apparut devant eux.

Elle croisa les bras l'air sévère, une mèche de ses longs cheveux violets tomba sur son épaule et elle sourit.

"Tu dois être Someoka-kun ! Enchantée !" Elle lui tendit une main que Ryuugo serra aussitôt.

"Enchanté également.

-Je suis Nae, la fille du coach. Oh d'ailleurs papa, depuis que tu es partis chercher Someoka ils-

-Ne t'inquiète pas Nae, nous allons tous de suite les voir."

La jeune fille soupira et tout en esquissant un signe de la main et elle partit. Ryuugo et Kanbei continuèrent leur marche, le coach lui montra quelques pièces qui allaient lui être utile étant donné qu'il allait suivre les cours dans ce collège.

Il se stoppa soudainement devant une porte.

"Les membres d'Hakuren doivent être dedans." Il sourit tranquillement, faisant remonter sa moustache.

Someoka respira, il entendit alors un cri venir de la salle et la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Un garçon aux cheveux blonds décolorés penchant vers l'orange leur fit face.

"Oh coach." Il tourna la tête vers Someoka et claqua la langue avec dégoût.

Le rose ne dit rien, tentant de contrôler sa rage, rien qu'en une seule phrase, il avait comprit qu'il aurait énormément de mal à le supporter. Il fit une fixette sur l'écharpe que portait le garçon, il devait crever de chaud là-dessous malgré la température !

Un deuxième garçon, ressemblant énormément au premier mais avec des cheveux gris penchant vers le bleu apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il sourit avec hypocrisie -selon Someoka- et laissa le coach rentré avec la nouvelle recrue.

Someoka se sentait dévisagé par tous ses inconnus, admiration sûrement pensa t-il, après tout ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on voyait l'attaquant de Raimon bien entendu.

Il vu le garçon aux cheveux gris s'asseoir sur une chaise, invitant tout le monde à faire de même. Seul le coach et Ryuugo restèrent debout.

"Hum hum. Bien, voici Someoka Ryuugo, du comité de renforcement. Faite-lui un bon accueil, je compte sur vous."

Le coach fit un petit rire digne du père noël avant de partir de la pièce, laissant Someoka debout dans la pièce comme un épouvantail entouré d'oiseaux. Heureusement pour lui, le garçon aux cheveux gris bleuté se leva de sa chaise. Someoka le reconnut tout de suite comme capitaine, il n'était pas très imposant et pourtant, imposait le respect.

"Je suis Fubuki Shirou. Capitaine de l'équipe d'Hakuren. Appelle-moi Shirou ou tout simplement capitaine pour éviter les amalgames."

Someoka répondit un petit "Oké" sans comprendre pourquoi le garçon lui parlait d'amalgames. Il avait juste l'impression de voir un gamin avec un égaux surdimensionné, il pensait réellement qu'il allait l'appeler "Capitaine" ? Seul Endou méritait d'être appelé ainsi.

Une jeune fille de petite taille avec un étrange chapeau lui pointa une chaise et l'invita à s'asseoir, chose qu'il fût, laissant d'ailleurs sa grosse valise vers la porte.

Un autre garçon se leva et le tour de table continua, chacun se présentant rapidement. Quand le sosie du capitaine se leva, Someoka ne pût discerner que sa voix trop sûre de lui.

"Fubuki Atsuya."

La demoiselle qui se trouvait à côté du rose -Araya Konko- se permit de donner plus d'information.

"Atsuya-kun est le frère du capitaine."

Pour tout dire, même sans cette information, Someoka l'aurait très bien compris, il émit un faible grognement en guide de remerciement.

Toute l'équipe se tourna alors vers le capitaine qui s'excusa avec son fameux sourire -que Someoka qualifie encore d'hypocrite- avant de sortir pressé dans les couloirs.

"Il doit avoir envie de pisser." Murmura un des joueurs de l'équipe.

Quelques ricanements se firent entendre, malheureusement ils se stoppèrent aussitôt en voyant le regard noir du frère du capitaine. Someoka mit alors dans un coin de sa mémoire d'éviter toutes blagues sur Shirou.

Un des garçons aux cheveux marron, prit alors la parole, si la mémoire de Ryuugo était bonne, il s'appelait Mabuka.

"C'était comment de gagner le Football Frontière ?"

Il tenta de répondre quand une personne le coupa pour lui poser à son tour une question.

"Tu pourras nous montrer ta supertechnique ?"

Une voix plus féminine s'y mit aussi.

"Kazemaru a un deuxième œil ?"

"Le tacticien avant Kidou c'était qui ?"

"Il était fort les membres de ton équipe ?"

Les questions fusèrent dans tout les sens et Someoka prit le temps de répondre à chacune d'entres-elles. Un des défenseurs se mit à parler timidement.

"Le fameux attaquant de feu, Gouenji Shuuya était réellement puissant ?... Le capitaine et Atsuya cherchent à-

-Ca suffit." La porte venait de s'ouvrir et Shirou revenait les bras chargés. Ses sourcils étaient froncés mais rapidement, l'expression de son visage se fit plus douce. "Someoka doit être fatigué, la route a été très longue."

Il s'approcha de Someoka et posa sur la table devant lui plusieurs vêtements. Il déplia un des t-shirts.

"Voici le maillot d'Hakuren, sponsorisé par Shirousagi Honpo. Celui-ci est le tien, le numéro dix-neuf." Il déplia ensuite une autre tenue ressemblant à un survêtement. "Et le survêtement d'Hakuren. Raimon en avait également un, j'imagine." Il n'imaginait pas, le garçon se doutait parfaitement qu'il devait se trouver dans sa valise étant donné le regard de Someoka sur celle-ci.

"Super... Un nouvel attaquant inutile." Someoka se retourna avec rage vers la source de ses mots. Atsuya venait de se lever de sa chaise avec un air dégouté. "C'est pas tout mais je vais dormir. Bye."

Il reçu comme réponses quelques "bonne nuit" et quelques joueurs firent de même.

"Excuse-le, Atsuya est assez..." Shirou fit une pose et chercha les bons mots mais en vain. "Enfin bref, c'est Atsuya." Un petit rire gêné suivis la fin de sa phrase.

La salle se vidait rapidement, tous fatigué de leur journée. Hakoda fût un des derniers à sortir.

"Capitaine, je te laisse fermer la salle."

Le gardien reçu un hochement de tête et partit. Ils n'étaient plus que deux dans la pièce, Someoka et Shirou.

"Bien, je vais te montrer où se trouve ta chambre." Il remarqua l'air légèrement étonné de Someoka. "Tu ne comptes pas dormir dehors ?

-Non, la chambre m'ira." Plutôt crever que de dire que oui, si le choix lui appartenait, il préférerait dormir dehors plutôt que de devoir supporter ce mec et son imbécile de frère. Encore mieux, s'il le pouvait, il préférerait faire chaque jour des allées-retour Hakuren jusqu'à Raimon pour ensuite dormir chez-lui.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux de leur chaise et Someoka prit sa valise, rangeant rapidement les vêtements que l'on venait de lui donner avant de suivre le petit, pour tout dire, le garçon devait même être plus petit que Gouenji -deux centimètres mais tout de même !-. Il frissonna avant de se rendre compte qu'il allait, encore une fois se rendre dehors.

Pitié faite qu'il n'ait pas à descendre les marches avec sa valise ! Heureusement pour lui, Fubuki tourna à gauche, se dirigeant vers le bâtiment juste à côté. Il fronça soudainement les sourcils. Le gris força sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte et arrivèrent dans un couloir identique à l'autre.

"Pas pur hasard, ce couloir ne serait pas relié à l'autre de l' _intérieur_ ?..."

Someoka fixa le garçon aux cheveux gris se stopper devant lui avant de se tourner avec un petit sourire disant "désolé". La réponse était oui, ils auraient parfaitement pût ne pas se geler le cul dehors...

Le rose resta le regard blasé quand il aperçut le garçon marcher vers la salle où ils se trouvaient il y a quelques minutes pour se présenter.

"Tu te fou de moi... Où sont les putains de dortoirs ?" Il allait exploser ! De un, il avait froid et Someoka n'aimait pas avoir froid. De deux, il était épuisé et de trois ce foutu gamin jouait avec ses nerfs ! Kidou lui avait dit de ne pas juger immédiatement les gens mais il y avait une limite ! Ce gamin était juste un petit con du point de vue de Someoka.

"J'ai oublié de fermer la salle." Shirou sortit les clefs de la poche de son jean avant de verrouiller la porte puis appuyer sur la poignée pour être sûr qu'il l'avait bien fermé. "Allons-y !"

Ils ressortirent dehors, cette fois-ci au lieu de tourner à gauche, ils continuèrent tout droit, passant devant la patinoire, esquivant les -trop- nombreux escaliers se trouvant à droite.

Un bâtiment plus petit que les autres étaient visibles. Ils rentrèrent dedans, Shirou se stoppa devant les ascenseurs tandis que Someoka était prêt à monter sa valise dans les escaliers.

"On va prendre l'ascenseur, je n'ai plus la force de monter tous ses étages haha !"

Si Ryuugo n'était pas si pressé de se reposer, il lui aurait déjà balancé sa valise dans la gueule tout en lui gueulant qu'il le haïssait. Mais il se retient, après tout, il était là comme membre du comité de renforcement, aucun doute que cette équipe avait besoin de son aide.

Le capitaine et son frère avaient besoin de lui, ils allaient bientôt regretter leur attitude.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, Someoka ronchonna devant le manque de largeur de cette horreur, il avait l'impression d'être collé au gris malgré l'espace les séparant. Il se retient de tout commentaire et observa juste le garçon.

Il ne semblait pas très costaud, Gouenji à côté de lui aurait eu l'air d'un colosse. Il secoua la tête, et se gronda mentalement de comparer tous les nouveaux joueurs à l'attaquant de feu. Pourtant, il ne pût s'empêcher de constater quelques ressemblances.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, il faisait plutôt sombre, heureusement Shirou appuya sur l'interrupteur et avança à travers le couloir. Il pointa les trois chambres qui se trouvaient au bout du couloir.

"La chambre tout au fond est celle d'Atsuya, la mienne c'est celle-là." Il montra la porte du milieu et s'avança vers la dernière porte. "Et la tienne."

Comme par hasard, sa chambre se trouvait à côté de celle des deux frères. Maudit soit le hasard.

"Il y a une pièce avec une télé et quelques magazines pas loin. Bon, je te laisse t'installer, si tu as le moindre problème, hésite-pas. Bon, bonne nuit."

Shirou partit en direction de sa chambre sous le regard de Someoka. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il était à Hakuren... L'école du froid...

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se jeta aussitôt sur le lit. Il était épuisé. Il ne savait pas réellement quoi penser des deux frères, ni de toute l'équipe d'ailleurs.

Il devait juste les voir jouer pour comprendre.

Merde, être membre du comité de renforcement allait être plus dur que prévu avec cette équipe. Pourquoi n'était-il donc pas allé à Teikoku ? Au moins là-bas, il n'aurait pas eu grand-chose à faire, le niveau de cette équipe était déjà assez élevé !

Alors que Hakuren... Il n'avait jamais participé au Football Frontière ! Someoka raga mentalement, il allait se faire chier si les joueurs avaient un niveau merdique !

Il se changea rapidement, décidant qu'il viderait sa valise le lendemain.

L'ambiance était gelée.

Il avait froid, il ne pouvait pas mentir, son nez était tout rouge, ses jambes engourdies et par dessus tout le banc était gelé !

L'entrainement avait commencé, l'équipe d'Hakuren divisée en deux. Il avait décidé d'observer l'équipe dans un premier temps, enfin, c'était une chose que Kidou lui avait conseillé de faire. Someoka avait grogné quand Kidou lui a donné ce conseil, mais après réflexion l'avait écouté.

Après tout Kidou avait été lui aussi envoyé dans une équipe presque inconnue, les conseils qu'il donnait à Someoka, il avait dû lui aussi les appliquer.

Les sourcils froncés, il fixa avec attention les deux équipes. Sans grande surprise les deux frères étaient ensemble. Le coach était assit à côté de lui et se mit à siffler pour faire comprendre aux joueurs que le match d'entrainement pouvait commencer.

La balle était pour commencer dans les pieds de Mabuka qui était dans l'équipe numéro deux. Il reçu un tacle violent de Shirou qui fit une passe immédiate à son frère tandis qu'il restait légèrement en retrait.

Someoka cligna des yeux une seconde avant de comprendre qu'Atsuya venait de passer tous les membres de l'équipe deux et était dorénavant devant le gardien.

"Alors Someoka ! Tu en penses quoi ?" Il cria en direction du rose, c'est alors que le garçon sauta et une véritable tempête suivis son tir dans un cri. "Eternal Blizzard !"

Sans grande surprise le ballon finit au fond des cages sans que le gardien n'ait pu réagir. Shirou s'approcha de son frère et le félicita.

"Atsuya et Shirou sont plutôt doués. Mais vois-tu, l'ambiance de cette équipe est gelée." Nae venait de s'asseoir à côté de Someoka et regarda le match sans grande motivation. "Tous le monde sait que l'équipe de Shirou et Atsuya va gagner." Elle pointa quelques joueurs de l'équipe du doigt, "Ils n'ont pas leur talent."

Someoka frissonna devant les propos durs de la jeune fille. Pourtant, c'était vrai. Shirou et Atsuya n'avaient besoin de personne d'autre dans cette équipe pour gagner. À aucun moment, Atsuya ne fit la passe à une autre personne que son frère.

"Ils se font appelé le Tueur d'Ours" Elle pointa Atsuya, "et le Prince des Neiges." Elle pointa Shirou.

Le match d'entrainement se finit sur un score bien trop élevé pour l'équipe une. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil quelques joueurs tels que Mabuka critiquer Atsuya sans jamais rien dire sur le capitaine.

Someoka serra les dents, il allait devoir ressouder l'équipe et ça, ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

Il entra dans les vestiaires, il était tard, il venait juste poser ses crampons usés après un entrainement tardif. Le temps avait passé, il commençait petit à petit à apprécier la plupart des membres. Certains lui restaient encore en travers de la gorge comme Atsuya, mais d'autre qu'il avait mal jugé se trouvait être plus que supportable tel que Shirou.

Il remarqua que la télé était allumée et deux garçons la regardaient. Il reconnu la silhouette d'Atsuya accoudé sur son frère. Someoka ne fit pas de bruit et se déplaça en silence vers son casier et déposa ses crampons : il ne souhaitait pas déranger les deux garçons qui semblaient absorbé par le match qu'ils voyaient.

Someoka fronça alors les sourcils : il n'y avait aucun match à cette heure-ci ! Il remarqua alors Gouenji sur l'écran et les triplés accompagné de toute l'équipe de Kidokawa Seishuu. Aucun doute, il devait s'agir d'un ancien match enregistré.

Voila longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Shuuya exécuter la tornade de feu que ce soit en vrai ou à la télé. Rien ne lui importait vraiment pour le moment, il voulait juste accomplir son rôle et faire d'Hakuren l'équipe la plus forte possible.

"Atsuya..."

Someoka était prêt à sortir quand il entendit la voix du plus âgé, le doigt pointé vers la télé.

"...À nous deux, ont détruira la légende de l'Attaquant de Feu.

-J'y compte bien." Répondit le plus jeune tandis qu'un sourire arrogant apparut sur leurs deux visages.

Someoka resta de marbre et un sourire apparut à son tour sur son visage. Il avait l'impression de se revoir quand Gouenji était arrivé à Raimon, sans savoir pourquoi il s'approcha des deux garçons et entendit Shirou lui parler.

"Tu comptes nous aider Someoka-kun ?"

Ses orbes noirs rencontrèrent alors celles glacées des frères. Leurs pupilles brillaient de milles éclats et Someoka sourit encore plus, oui. Il allait les aider.

"Bien entendu."

Ils détruiront toutes les équipes se tenant devant eux.

* * *

 **Voila voila, cet OS est finit :) *ému***

 **Pour ce qui se demanderais, "Pourquoi ce titre ?" Alors, déjà je n'avais pas d'idée /buuuh/ et de deux, c'est surtout une petite référence au fait que Someoka dit plusieurs fois que Shirou à un sourire hypocrite :')**

 **Puis Frost, c'est, pour commencer le nom de famille de Shirou et Atsuya dans les dub mais ça veux aussi dire "Givre", et étant donné que cet OS prend place à Hakuren... Euuh et bien je trouvais ça sympa xD**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce petit OS vous auras plus ! Si c'est le cas une petite review fait toujours plaisir :D**


End file.
